


Cause Honey I'll Smoke Ya (Till I'm Dying)

by mangoharry



Series: Ascension [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Boys Kissing, Frat Boy Ashton Irwin, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Student Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoharry/pseuds/mangoharry
Summary: A game of Spin the Bottle brings Luke and Ashton closer.





	Cause Honey I'll Smoke Ya (Till I'm Dying)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ode to Viceroy by Mac DeMarco (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bfTTeZOrs4)

_“Come, sit, smoke. Join us, and make peace with us.” He drawled, several people laughing seconds after the words left his lips, while others cringed at his attempt to be more lame than he already was. Luke’s eyes met the reddish honey-hazel eyes he had dreamed of and felt his legs carry him closer to the man taking up a large space on the couch, with his broad shoulders and long legs._

Luke’s world was moving in slow motion.

Ashton was truly a vision in front of him. His skinny jeans looked like a second skin, and his arms were practically bursting out of the three-quarter length baseball tee on his chest. Pasted onto his lips was a comfortable and relaxed smile, giving him an aura of confidence that Luke definitely appreciated. He was comfortable around Ashton, even though he’d only met him a handful of times, and they were all brief. Others around him latched onto every word Ashton said, and when someone laughed loudly at a comment Ashton had made, (likely at Luke’s expense) the world started spinning at its normal pace to Luke. If Ashton could mess Luke up just by making eye contact with him, then he was definitely fucked. 

He felt his legs carry him to sit on a broken down chair of some sort, and joined the semi-circle that the group had made. Introductions were made, and soon enough, Luke forgot the names of his new acquaintances, most of his focus on the golden haired boy in front of him. He laughed gently at stories being exchanged among the group about varying topics that make up college students’ lives. One girl told a story about a professor in the English department that was fresh out of Oxford University – with a “delicious” British accent to boot – and sounded entirely too dreamy for this American university. The girl fawned over him until her friend next to her left to replenish everyone’s drinks. Luke politely declined a refill, wanting to remain as sober as possible to keep his wits about him. That wasn’t the case for the weed being passed around. He enjoyed the way it made him feel miles from Earth, allowing him to completely forget his problems. 

If it was possible, Ashton was growing more relaxed by the minute, as were the people around the two of them. A boy finished his bottle of beer and belched loudly, proclaiming that the group should play spin the bottle. It was met with many groans of disgust, and those that didn’t want to play begrudgingly left the group. Luke was keen to play the game, it had been a favorite of his for a long time, and he enjoyed the nostalgia it brought him. It reminded him of many stumbling attempts at making out during his teenage years, and his first kiss with a boy happened to be during a game of spin the bottle his freshman year of college. Luke was looking forward to what the game might bring, especially since the odds were in his favor when it came to kissing Ashton. There were only six other people present in the group, and Luke liked those odds. 

He was a bit high, but not as far gone as some of the others around him. At some point, someone had retrieved a large bowl of chips, as well as a bottle of vodka. Luke reached forward and picked up a handful of chips, making eye contact with Ashton as he sat back down. He graced Luke with the same relaxed smile he had earlier. The smile was quickly becoming one of Luke’s favorite things. 

A pretty blonde girl spun the bottle, and the game had officially started. It landed on another girl, and it was met by the chants and playful yelling of many of the boys around them. The girl blushed, and walked over to the other girl, and the girl (who had bright green hair – Luke admired her for this) welcomed her onto her lap. They kissed briefly, and quickly went back for more. 

The game continued like this for a few minutes until it was Luke’s turn. He spun the bottle, and he could practically taste anticipation deep in his belly. It landed on a boy with brown hair and dimples in a plaid shirt and skinny jeans. He was cute, but he wasn’t Ashton. Luke walked over to where he was sitting on the couch, and kissed him quickly. His lips were slightly chapped and Luke could tell he wasn’t overly fond of the idea of kissing another boy. Luke sighed to himself, smiled at the boy, and reclaimed his seat across the low coffee table. When Luke raised his eyes, Ashton was kissing a girl. She was very into it, dragging her hands down Ashton’s chest as he gently tried to pry her off of him without hurting or offending her. She backed away breathless, and before Luke knew it, the next person was spinning the bottle. It was the girl with the green hair from before, and it landed on him. He gave her a delicate smile, and she made his way over to him. She was cute and smelled of cigarette smoke. She leaned into Luke, and he kissed her with gentle lips. Her eyes met his and this was when Luke realized her eyes were red-rimmed like his probably were. She chuckled lowly and returned to her seat with the blonde girl from earlier.

The weed had long since been ashed out but Luke was still feeling its effect. Sounds were louder than he thought possible, and when his peers laughed it rang pleasantly through his head. He once again made eye contact with Ashton, and Luke looked down to realize the golden haired boy was looking at him expectantly because the bottle Ashton had just spun had landed on Luke, who was too busy daydreaming to notice. Luke’s cheeks lit up pink, and Ashton beckoned him over with his hazel eyes. Luke smiled to himself and rose to his feet, letting them make his way over to Ashton, where the boy in the plaid shirt had gotten up from to make room for Luke.

“Hi,” Ashton spoke lowly before Luke took a seat on the cushion beside him. Luke smiled and gave a wave, his rings catching the light from the ceiling. He was blushing; he could feel it on his face. He felt Ashton move closer to him, and before he knew it, his lips were on his. 

The kiss immediately took Luke’s breath away. Ashton’s lips were soft and warm, and he applied just the right amount of pressure to Luke’s mouth. People were clamoring in the small basement, but Luke wasn’t paying attention to them. They were blocked out by the consuming feeling of the caress of Ashton’s lips. Ashton’s tongue teased the seam of Luke’s lips, and just as Luke was opening his mouth to let Ashton explore, he felt him lean away. Luke’s blue eyes searched his, and found them looking at him fondly.  
“Hi, I’m Luke, by the way,” Luke said as he cleared his throat. Ashton smiled, knowing he had caused Luke’s confidence to break if only a little bit. He pulled Luke close to him and put his arm around his broad shoulders, and Luke settled against him comfortably. The flurry of activity that had once existed around the game was slowly fading away as people started to drift back upstairs. Before they knew it, the room was empty, and they were left alone.

“You’re really cute, you know that?” Ashton grumbled as Luke played with the hand that was placed around his shoulder. Luke, usually extremely confident in himself, blushed and nodded as he looked up at Ashton.

“If I’m being honest, I came here to see you,” Luke admitted as he looked into the older boy’s eyes. His cheeks betrayed him and lit up pink again. Ashton subtly raised his eyebrows and smirked at Luke. 

“It might sound a bit juvenile, but would you like to go upstairs with me, Luke?” Ashton asked, and the younger nodded, practically jumping off the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated. You can also find me on tumblr at mangoeharry.


End file.
